The present invention relates to a wireless communication devices, and more particularly to a method of and system for coupling location information from a vehicle to a device by way of a wireless local area network link.
As the deployment of wireless local area networks (WLAN) continues to expand, new applications for data and new channels for providing data to individuals continue to evolve. One recent application for the transfer of data can be found in the area of telematics. Telematics is a term generally related to the provisioning of data and/or services to vehicles. One particularly beneficial aspect of a conventional telematics system is the transmission of emergency and/or location information related to a vehicle in the event of an emergency condition. For example, in a conventional telematics system, if a vehicle is in an accident and an air bag is deployed, the telematics unit in the vehicle will automatically contact a public safety answering point (PSAP) and/or a call center for a service associated with the telematics unit. The telematics unit could transfer information such as the location of the device or information related to the status vehicle of systems.
Most current telematics systems include a wireless communication device embedded within the vehicle for accessing a telematics service provider. For example, conventional telematics units include a cellular telephone transceiver to enable communication between the vehicle and a call center associated with telematics service for the vehicle. The vehicle could have a handset coupled to the cellular telephone transceiver and/or include hands free functionality within the vehicle. Alternatively, a portable phone operated by the user could be coupled to a xe2x80x9ccradlexe2x80x9d which enables communication between the portable device and the cellular telephone transceiver of the telematics system. The cradle could enable synchronization between the portable and the telematics system of the vehicle.
One advantage of having a cellular telephone transceiver integrated in the telematics system of the vehicle is that a higher power transceiver could be employed within the vehicle. For example, a 3 Watt cellular transceiver could be installed in the vehicle, which provides much greater power than a conventional 0.6 mn Watt transceiver used in a portable cellular telephone. Such higher power transceivers enable greater access to telecommunication services, for example when in rural areas or where base station coverage is generally weaker.
However, some low-end telematics systems have been proposed which do not include a separate cellular communication device installed in the vehicle, but use a user""s portable wireless communication device which is coupled to the vehicle by way of a cradle or some other communication means. Although such an arrangement generally reduces cost, a portable wireless communication device may be less durable than a mobile cellular telephone installed in a vehicle. In the event of a collision, a portable wireless communication device of such a telematics communication system could become dislodged and damaged, rendering it unable to make the necessary call to the PSAP.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved telematics system which enables the communication of emergency information to a PSAP in the event a portable wireless communication device of a telematics system is damaged during an emergency condition.